How Saturday Morning Cartoons Found Raven Love
by Tony Dimera
Summary: Raven has been dreaming about Robin. When she falls asleep in living room while Beast Boy is watching cartoons, her dreams become even more odd. Pairing: RobRae Featuring: Parodies of many cartoons


**I Dream of Robin **

**Or How Saturday Morning Cartoons Found Raven True Love**

Beast Boy flipped through the channels on the large TV in the Titans Tower lounge. "Oh how I love Saturday morning cartoons." Beast Boy stated as he settled on a station.

"Oh, Xiaolin Showdown! I love this show!" He squealed and laid back.

Raven sighed as she tried to concentrate on her book. This was getting harder and harder. She was tired, but had trouble sleeping. Every time she doused off, she was plagued with dreams.

The thing is they weren't bad dreams, just a bit embarrassing. Which was enough for her to fight the urge to go back to sleep.

Her eyes became heavier, and she fought harder. She looked to the television screen, hoping it could help her stay awake.

The story was odd; it was about the Xiaolin dragons. Four children who were trained to collect mystical items called shen-gong-wu's. But an evil moron named Jack Spicer tried to get them for himself, with the help of the ghost of a witch called Wuya.

The dragons' names were Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay and Omi. Raimundo had betrayed the other Dragons to Wuya, in exchange for everything he could ever want.

It wasn't working, Raven drifted off into sweet slumber.

0

**Xiaolin Titans **

"_Hey guys, looks like I'm finally going to get what I deserve!" Robin shouted out. A little orange/brown spirit floated beside him. _

"_Yes Robin, all the power you could possibly desire is yours." The Spirit laughed horribly. The spirit was in fact an evil warlock who wanted to rule the world, and also to have Robin as his apprentice. _

"_That's why I joined with you Slade-Ya. These Xiaolin Titans never gave me enough respect." _

"_Friend Rob-Mundo, please end this! You are not truly evil." Starfire pleaded. Raven looked around, instead of the normal costumes all the Titans were wearing red robes with black belts tied around there wastes. _

_Except for Beast Boy, who was wearing a long black jacket, goggles and had white face paint on._

"_You can't take over the world! It is I Beast Spicer, evil green genius that is suppose to take over the world!" _

"_Rob-Mundo, this is foolish. Slade-Ya is only using you." Raven stated in her normal monotone voice. _

"_Sorry Raven-Ko, but I sick and tired of being everyone's verbal punching bag and never being really appreciated. Time for some payback Hellion style." Robin's motions were quick and brutal, as the Xiaolin Titan of wind he had magic power like everyone else. _

_But Robin also had his natural skill and battle intelligence, making him far better an opponent then any of the others are. Starfire went down first, then Cyborg and soon after Beast Boy._

"_Groan, this is why evil green geniuses should have minions do their fighting." Beast Boy groaned. _

_Not that she cared about the green freak, he was once there enemy. He only joined with them because Slade-Ya dumped him as his apprentice for Robin. _

"_Ready to surrender Raven-Ko?" Robin asked mockingly. "You can join us if you want. Trust me, it's very liberating." _

_Raven gritted her teeth. "This isn't what you truly are Robin-Mundio. You aren't evil, Slade-Ya is just tricking you." _

_Robin approached her but she stood her ground. "What makes you so sure I'm not evil?"_

"_Because I know you Robin-Mundo, and I would never fall in love with someone who could do such a thing." _

_Raven pulled Robin into a kiss. Robin was shocked, but did not fight her. When it finally ended, he pulled back with a very stupid smile on his face._

"_Whoa." He looked to Raven, and then to Slade. "Man do I feel stupid…what happened? How could I fall for Slade-Ya's stupid tricks? I can't help him!"_

"_Noooo!" Slade hissed. But he was unable to do anything; he was simply a spirit after all._

"_I-I'm sorry Raven-Ko. Could you really ever forgive me?" Robin asked. Raven put her finger over his lip and kissed him again._

_0_

Raven opened her eyes, and calmed herself. This is what she got for falling asleep while Beast Boy was blaring cartoons. She noticed Xiaolin Showdown was over, thankfully. She didn't want to have that dream again. Even though she did enjoy the idea of Robin kissing her, she wasn't sure how she could face him if she couldn't stop dreaming of him.

Were her emotions trying to tell her something? Was she in love?

Beast Boy glanced at her for a moment then looked back to his cartoons as the next show started.

"Oh sweet, this show is cool to."

**To be continued **

**Author's Note: Well, in the Xiaolin Titans segment was of course based on Xiaolin Showdown. **

**This story will be Robin/Raven romance all the way. **

**This chapter featured some Raimundo/Kimiko (I love that pairing.) **

**Yes the Titans were acting out of character, but it was a dream after all. **

**Next chapter Raven might dream of the following:**

**Ninja Turtles (With some Leonardo/Karai)**

**My Life as a Teenage Robot (With some Jenny/Brad)**

**Or some other cartoon. Decides what I decide to write, well until next time. **


End file.
